The Art of Wooing
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds himself lusting after the new employee at the local coffee shop, the innocent yet extremely feisty Katsuya Jounouchi. In order to woo said blond he finds himself facing off against an overprotective brother and possible suitors. AU SJ YYY
1. K

**Name**: The Art of Wooing

**Summary: **Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and resident prodigy finds himself lusting after the new employee at the local coffee shop, the innocent yet extremely feisty blond Katsuya Jonouchi. In order to woo said blond, the brunet finds himself facing off against a very overprotective brother and possible suitors.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Explicit sexual scenes, Yaoi, Mild language, Domestic Abuse, OOC, AU

**Pairings: **Seto-Katsuya, Ryuuji-Katsuya, Atemu-Yuugi,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Yu-Gi-Oh' or its characters other then one self-made one.

(Note: This fanfiction is in an Alternate Universe, where Serenity doesn't exist. The Jonouchi background will be explained during the progress of the story)

**Chapter 1**

Seto grunted as he pushed the 5'11 raven-haired man against the wall of his small apartment which suspiciously reeked of instant ramen, something which made the brunet's noise wrinkle in disgust. The hot mouth against him moaned in ecstasy as Seto's wandering hand found a dusty brown nipple under the tight blood red T-shirt and pinched it slightly. With a swift movement of his foot the rickety door closed behind them with a soft bang.

Seto broke apart and started laying down kisses along the others unshaven jaw, nipping at the hard skin before licking at the junction between the neck and the shoulder. He felt the other man go weak in the knees and smirked before breaking apart, his hand lingering on the others painful erection perfectly visible through his dark blue jeans.

"Bedroom" He whispered huskily, his deep voice seductive and filled with lust, sending a shiver down the other's spine who hastily nodded. He unbuckled his jeans making them fall down with a plop, revealing two pale hairy legs and dark blue boxers with a tent.

Seto smirked and followed the other man into his small bedroom and closed the room, taking off his jacket along the way.

* * *

The brunet rolled his eyes in disgust seeing the pitiful expression on the other man's waist as he zipped up his pants and went to grab his jacket from the chair. The other lay on the small bed, on top of crimson bed sheets, sweaty and stomach covered with white cum. His legs lay tangled amongst the brown comforter as he looked on at the taller man with his brown eyes showcasing hurt.

"This never happened. You were just means of releasing my frustration" Seto turned as he opened the door.

"You're fired. Have your belongings gone before 10" With that he left the devastated raven behind, a satisfied look on his face and a smirk in place.

He flipped open his cell and dialed number 7.

"Have the limo sent to the apartment building on 5th Avenue, Street 7" Without waiting for a reply, he closed his phone and leaned against the wall and waited.

* * *

"Setooooo" Mokuba pouted, stretching out the last letter, with hands on his small hips. Seto sat beside him on the living room couch, laptop set in his lap and hands typing away at an alarming rate.

A slender brown eyebrow rose in acknowledgement, blue eyes firmly fixed onto the small screen.

"You're always working! It's not healthy." Mokuba stated, a concerned look in his onyx colored eyes.

"I'm touched by your concern. Now be quiet." Came the quiet yet sharp reply. Mokuba sighed, shoulder sagging as he leaned back into the sofa.

"You need a boyfriend!" This caught Seto's attention and he looked up momentarily before resuming his task. Mokuba sat up, having gotten an opening.

"Well?"

"I have no time for such nonsense."

"Eh?" Mokuba blinked before resigning to pouting at the ceiling above.

With a satisfied smile, Seto closed the laptop and turned to his 10 year old brother.

"Mokie up for some coffee?" He smirked as Mokuba practically jumped, coming back to life before sprinting away in search of his sneakers. Seto chuckled and stood up as well, stretching his tall broad 6'2 frame. Blue eyes rolled in amusement as Mokuba ran around the whole room in search of his shoes which had been beside the couch the whole time.

* * *

With a tinkle of the bell, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba entered 'Domino Coffee Tea and Company' and made their way to an empty table in the middle of the room. Being a Sunday and seeing that it was the winter season, the place was packed but knowing who they were, people automatically moved out of their way.

Mokuba sat down with a plop and grabbed the menu. Seto looked on curious.

"You always order the same thing, why different now?"

Mokuba just shrugged.

"I'll order, wait here." After receiving a nod, Seto stood up and made his way over the counter within three confident long strides, a stoic expression on his face. Blue eyes widened a fraction before coming back to their original place as he observed a new face behind the counter.

The person looked around 17 or 18, with a small frame of 5'5 with narrow shoulders and eve narrower hips. Golden blond hair graced the top of his head, complimenting his rather large amber eyes which twinkled in mirth. Smooth pale skin was exposed to everyone, no sign or trace of any blemish or pimples or scars. A cute small nose wrinkled in disgust, Seto assumed, as the blond took a guys order before turning away into the backdoor. The brunet's eyes widened as he noticed the blond wore Bermudas which ended right below his knees exposing very feminine legs that were unnaturally smooth for a teenage male.

He looked up when the blond returned carrying a few slices of blueberry cheesecake on a plate. Rather dark and plump lips grinned in a friendly way as the gorgeous blond collected the change, depositing it into the cash register before turning to him. Seto smirked slightly.

"Hi can I help you?" A soft voice complimented his features, Seto mused as he decided on his next lay.

"I didn't' know they let dogs work here now" The smile faltered, a scowl marring the blondes forehead.

"Hey! I'm no dog you jerk!" He huffed in a cute manner which made Seto roll his eyes.

"Your hair says otherwise. Where's your master? I wish to leave my order in capable hands" He smirked as he saw the blond flush in embarrassment.

"Why you-!" He however was cut off by a deep masculine voice.

"Katsuya Jounochi! You better not be chasing away our customers, again!" Someone called from the backdoor, in a very tired tone. Katsuya bit his lip before gritting his teeth and forcing a smile.

"What can I get you then, sir?"

"I prefer Master" Seto relished in the twitch he got from the blonds eyebrow.

"One Espresso, a Vanilla/Caramel Latte and 2 Blueberry muffins, puppy" The blond growled before nodding.

"That'll be $5.95, would you like to go or are you staying here?" Originally Seto had planned to go home but he felt a change in plans were in order.

"We're staying."

"Oh Joy." He heard the blond mutter and raised an eyebrow. The blond went away and came back his order.

"Good puppy" Seto chuckled, patting the blond's soft blond hair lightly before leaving with his order. He felt a glare on the back of his neck and smirked. The blond was feisty and he liked that.

He liked that a lot.

"Katsuya Jounouchi..." Kaiba murmured, liking the way it sounded from his lips. He chuckled as he saw his brother practically attack the muffins and sipped his hot Espresso silently.

* * *

Aiden Jounouchi growled as he stuffed his hands deep into denim jeans, pulling his jacket even closer over his broad chest. Dark black strands peeked out from underneath a maroon snow cap, complementing deep brown eyes as the tall 6'1 male walked towards the coffee shop. His tan stood out amongst a sea of pale civilians rushing towards their respective destinations.

He glared at the sky, as if it would make the cold weather go away and growled when another gust of cold wind hit him. He almost sighed in relief as he entered the shop, the warmth from the inside embracing him in a very soothing manner.

He scanned the crowd for a mop of blond hair and his eyes lit up, seeing his brother beside a table, placing down two steaming hot cups of coffee. His expression changed into boiling anger when he witnessed the grey haired aged male, occupying the table, reach out and cup the blond's plump ass he turned to walk away.

Within a flash, he was there with the offender's dirty hand in a painful grip. The pedophile yelped, shrinking away under the dark stare while his friend looked on tentatively.

"Aiden!?" Katsuya gasped as a few people stopped to see the commotion.

Aiden ignored him and leaned closer to the man, a dark glint in his eyes.

"If you ever look at him again, I swear I'll rip off your balls with my bare hands and I'll make sure to stuff down your throat until you asphyxiate on them. Are we clear?" The man nodded in fear as Aiden let go of him, before turning to his brother, a soft smile on his face.

"I was just checking on you" He rolled his eyes as his brother sighed.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself; you don't need to constantly watch after me. Im 17!"

"…In two months. And as your older brother, it is my duty to take care of you."

Katsuya rolled his eyes and turned away before Aiden caught sight of his exposed legs.

"Katsuya! What the fuck are you wearing?" He snarled, gripping the other's elbow tightly. The blond yelped.

"Um…clothes?" Aiden growled and took off jacket. "Why are you wearing such a revealing shirt and why the fuck are you displaying your legs!"

"Aiden, relax. Today was laundry day and I had nothing else to wear. Relax. And I'm not cold; I don't need your jacket." Aiden frowned.

"I don't care; you'll catch a cold without you even knowing it." He glared until Katsuya reluctantly wore the dark black jacket which came down just a few inches above his knees.

"I look weird!" Katsuya pouted and the 20 year old glared.

"I mean….thank you?"

Aiden shook his head and his eye caught a teenage male staring at his brother and growled.

"I'll fucking neuter you!" He marched in his direction. Katsuya gaped.

"Aiden, let go of that guy's throat! Are you crazy?!"

"He's raping you with his eyes! Fucking asshole!"

"Aiden! Let go of him!"

Seto, who sat a few tables away looked on in wonder and frowned at the tall raven haired male, knowing this could complicate matters. Besides him Mokuba laughed.

"This is much better then TV! Look Seto! Can a person even turn that shade of blue!?"

Seto rolled his eyes before turning back to the newspaper he held in his hands.

The clock struck eleven behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day" Katsuya cheered on as the couple waved at him before leaving. The coffee shop was almost empty and his shift ended in five minutes.

Aiden had gone home a while ago, albeit reluctantly, having a class in just an hour. He was currently studying in DIMS, Domino Institute of Medical Sciences, something which he had worked extremely hard to achieve. Katsuya smiled softly as he remembered the expression on his brother's face when he got the acceptance letter.

Of course their father had not been happy, wanting his eldest son to carry on after him as a business man which resulting him in drinking himself to a drunken stupor before passing out on the living room couch.

Katsuya grinned as he recalled his own acceptance letter to DIFA, Domino Institute of Fine Arts. This was something which Katsuya wouldn't have done on his own decision. Even though he loved to draw and sketch, guilt had lead to the blond attempting to pursue Business for his father's sake but Aiden had intervened. He had reminded Katsuya that he was to live his own life and not his alcoholic father, who has reduced himself to drinking and shouting at them both after their mother left them last year. DIFA started again in March, something which Katsuya had been anticipating for a very long time.

Shaking his head, Katsuya drummed his fingers against the cool surface of the counter gazing out the large shop windows into the early December morning and smiled. Winter was his favourite season, another thing that made him different from his brother.

Aide and Katsuya were complete opposites. While Aiden was tall, well built, tan with dark hair, Katsuya was a pale skinned blond who was rather small in size for his age. Aiden oozed masculinity while Katsuya himself had been mocked and ridiculed for his height and small stature from females and males combined which lead him to have never experienced even kissing someone of the opposite gender.

With a grin, Katsuya ran his fingers through his hair as he exited the counter from the left, grabbing his beg from a compartment on the underside of the wooden counter. Wishing his boss goodbye, Katsuya headed out into the cold morning and made to cross the street when a hand grabbed his wrist gently causing him to turn around.

He blinked and then glared, attempting to tug away from the now tight grip.

"You ass! What are you doing?!"

"It's dangerous for dogs to cross the streets you know." Seto smirked as blue eyes locked with amber ones and Katsuya huffed angrily.

"Im not a dog! You suck!" He spat out only to be tugged towards the tall brunet and Seto smirked before blowing softly into the blond's ear.

"I swallow too." He whispered; warm breathe hitting Katsuya dead on making him shiver. He blushed, eyes wide open and mouth gaped open and close like a fish.

"You…You pervert!" Katsuya scowled before tugging away and turning the other direction. Seto smirked. Having gotten the blonde's entire schedule he knew he would be meeting the feisty blond a lot now. Who said money couldn't buy you happiness?

Mokuba appeared beside Seto and frowned.

"Seto, why did you leave me!?" Seto ruffled the small boy's hair, stroking the soft midnight strands and Mokuba sighed happily.

"Do you like puppies Mokuba?" Mokuba blinked.

"Puppies? What's that got to do with anything?" Seto smirked.

"I was planning on getting one pretty soon" At the mention of a possible pet, Mokuba grinned.

"We're getting a dog!?"

"Yes, a Golden Retriever to be exact" Seto chuckled as both sat inside the limo and the driver took them back to their mansion.

**To be continued: Chapter 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Seto Kaiba - 19 (CEO)

Katsuya Jounouchi - 16 (DIFA)

Aiden Jounouchi – 20 (DIMS)

Mokuba Kaiba – 10 (DES)

Yuugi Motou – 16 (DIFA)

Atemu Ikumo - 16 (DIFA)

Ryuuji Otogi – 19 (CEO)

* * *

DIFA = Domino Institute of Fine Arts

DIMS = Domino Institute of Medical Sciences

DES = Domino Elementary School

* * *

Do you like Aiden? VOTE!

Yes

No


	2. A

**Name: **The Art of Wooing

**Summary: **Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and resident prodigy finds himself lusting after the new employee at the local coffee shop, the innocent yet extremely feisty blond Katsuya Jonouchi. In order to woo said blond, the brunet finds himself facing off against a very overprotective brother and possible suitors.

**Rating**: In between T and M

**Warning**: Some scenes containing sexual content, Yaoi, Mild Language, Domestic Abuse, OOC, AU

**Pairings**: Seto-Katsuya, Ryuuji-Katsuya, Atemu (Yami)-Yuugi, Bakura (Yami)-Ryou

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything relating to YuGiOh, except for some original characters.

(Note: Serenity does not exist in this AU)

(A/N: First of all 14 Reviews!? Wow. That's amazing! Thank youuuu. I haven't updated in a loooong time because I have Olevels coming up in May/June 2010 so this is the last update till June 5. Sorry to disappoint everyone. I hope you guys don't abandon this story)

**Chapter 2 **

(I was writing this while listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' Instrumental so haha, I was almost in tears. =P)

Seto grunted as he grabbed the older male's narrow hips roughly, leaving red marks in its awake, pushing himself even deeper inside. The man, sprawled across the blue bed sheets, moaned, eyes widening and back arching. His hands wandered to his own aching member which was leaking slightly. The lights in the small apartment were dimmed, casting a slight glow on the two naked men on the small bed. The younger one, with chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes made another thrust making the other one see stars.

Seto Kaiba smiled to himself as the pathetic man practically moaned wantonly, spreading his legs further apart, eyes closed and thin pink lips parted. His own body was laden with sweat as he made rhythmic thrusts, this time harder and faster. Hands traced the others muscled body as they moved together, tracing the smooth muscled chest, resting for a short while on the pert red nipples, playing with them slightly. His eyes were clouded with lust and he made one final thrust when the older brunette came loudly, spraying his chest as well as the others with a familiar white fluid. Seto came soon after albeit silently.

To Seto, the man's hair suddenly turned longer and spikier, a fan shade of yellow, skin becoming soft smooth and pale, eyes turning golden-brown. He shook his head and got up, smirking to himself slightly as a certain blonde found their way inside the confines of his mind. Seto expertly pulled up his boxers and jeans, buttoning up his red dress shirt, grabbing his coat from the nearby chair. The brunet stood as well, grabbing a towel and wiping his chest with one swift move. He grabbed a pair of jeans and clumsily put them on as Seto made to move.

"W-wait!"

The billionaire turned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do you have to leave so soon?" The man shifter from one foot to another, his chest heaving, still tired from their recent activities.

"Why would I have a reason to _stay? _You've fulfilled your purpose." And with a curt nod, Seto Kaiba made his exit, leaving the other to gape in disgust and glare angrily at the beaten down oak door.

* * *

Katsuya smiled softly to himself, one hand expertly stroking the black drawing pencil across the white surface while the other brushed away blonde bangs from his eyes. He rubbed his legs together, the unusually smooth feeling comforting for once in his life. With a few more strokes, Katsuya leaned back and smoothed out the page to observe his master piece. With a satisfied grin, Katsuya signed his name and the date at the right corner of the page.

The shop was crowded, as usual, today. A light drizzle was tapping against the large windows, the soft sound almost drowned out by the loud chatter of the customers.

The blonde sat in one of the tables at the centre, a large empty coffee mug lying amongst a vast array of color pencils and his sketch book. He bit his lip as he found slight errors in his work and with renewed determination, got back into the zone, wrist moving swiftly with an awing speed.

He glanced at his match and neon green letters boldly stood out: 6:30 PM. It has half an hour to his shift and Katsuya raised his eyes to the counter and smiled softly at the sight of his best friend taking orders with a characteristically adorable smile on his pale face.

Yuugi Motou, 16, had met Katsuya Jonouchi on his first day in Kindergarten when everyone decided to make fun of his tri-colored hair. Katsuya, being the righteous person that he is, did what he thought the smartest thing to do. Start a paint war. Or at least attempt to, before the teacher came and gave him a time out. Everyone proceeded to laugh at his expense as his sat in the corner, a pout in his face, forgetting all about Yuugi Motou and his strange hair.

Yuugi along with Katsuya had gone through Elementary, Middle School and High School together. And now they both were attending DIFA in a few months, with Yuugi's long time boyfriend Atemu. While Katsuya blew everyone away with his art, Yuugi worked his magic on the piano, something his mother taught him passionately before dying an unexpected cancerous death 7 years prior.

Atemu was Yuugi's boyfriend for almost 2 years now, both having come out to their families as well as Katsuya's on Atemu's 16th Birthday last year.

Atemu was taller then Katsuya, a reasonable 5'8, to Yuugi's 5'3, and was tanner then both of his friends. He, like Yuugi, had tri-colored hair, with golden spiky bangs in the front and dark brown hair at the back with maroon tips. Unlike Yuugi's breathtaking amethyst eyes, Atemu's were a shocking ruby red that gained him quite a following from the opposite gender. Atemu too had applied to DIFA and it was no surprise to everyone that the prodigal teenager and found himself a spot instantly. His talent with a violin was truly remarkable.

Closing their tight group of friends were Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou was the pretty boy of the group, with soft spiky silver hair and equally beautiful brown eyes and pale skin. He was 5'5 like Katsuya, but where the blonde was loud and feisty; Ryou was shy and often, dull. Always the pacifist, Ryou was the only one who managed to keep peace between the prideful Atemu and the questionable Bakura.

Bakura was a freak. With silverish white hair, and dark eyes and slanted eyebrows, his face alone send others fleeing in terror. His devious smirk, and the devilish gleam in his eyes, didn't help much either. With an odd habit to chase squirrels when an opportunity pleased itself, something about defending the human race, life never got boring with Bakura. Loud, brash, rude, violent and dominating, Bakura was Ryou's complete opposite. And it didn't help with the fact that Bakura disliked Atemu with a passion.

Katsuya shook his head as he once again felt this feeling at the back of his neck and turned around. A scowl planted on his face as he caught sight of the annoying brunet a few tables away. Seto Kaiba had announced his presence 3 hours ago, making Katsuya roll his eyes in disgust at how people worshipped the very ground he walked upon. He had sat there, briefcase in hand, newspaper in the other, and had proceeded to sit there for the past 3 hours typing away on his keyboard without even ordering anything.

Katsuya's eye twitched as Seto smirked at him, and huffed before giving him a glare and turning around. Immediately uncomfortable, Katsuya now wished he had not decided to wear Bermudas as he could almost feel Seto's perverted leer.

The door slammed open as Bakura Atemu and Aiden announced their presence. Within a few minutes, Aiden and found himself beside Katsuya, ordering from him, while Bakura and Atemu followed, bickering all the way through.

Katsuya nudged Aiden in the ribs.

"Well?"

"Atemu beat him at _Burnout_. Again" Aiden rolled his eyes, pushing the sleeves of his sweater and shirt to his elbows. Katsuya laughed, before closing his sketchbook with a snap, throwing it in the confines of his messy shoulder bag.

"Jou, Hi" Atemu smiled at him, before going back to ignoring Bakura who was busy making rude gestures with his hand, profanities spewing from his mouth.

"Where's Ryou?" Aiden shrugged.

"Got held up with chores. The reason Bakura almost ran over Mrs. Smith"

"His neighbour?" Katsuya's eyes widened in horror as Aiden nodded.

"Don't worry, Atemu intervened in time" Aiden reassured him, tracing soft patterns on his shoulder as Katsuya sipped on his coffee.

"Look Katsuya. I believe that guys checking you out?" Katsuya swore Aiden's eyes turned red as Bakura burst into laughter.

"Fuck, it worked! You need to loosen up" His ever so famous smirked reappeared, as Bakura leaned forward. "Ryou agrees. You have no idea what you're missing out on" He licked his lips, making Katsuya flush in embarrassment and for Aiden to snarl.

"Shut the fuck up, you albino freak" Aiden growled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Katsuya doesn't need anyone right now. He's too young"

Atemu gave him a look.

"Aiden, Ryou's even dating now. Ryou" He gave Katsuya a sympathetic look. Aiden looked ready to argue when his cell buzzed. It was a text from someone Katsuya couldn't see.

"Katsuya, I've got to go. Something came up." Aiden got up, laying down a few dollar bills for Katsuya's coffee ignoring the blonde's protest. He ruffled the blondes hair.

"I'll be back to pick you up." Aiden stated firmly before exiting the shop. Katsuya only sighed.

Bakura huffed.

"This is boring. I wanna' burn something." Katsuya gave him a look which only got a snarl in return, which luckily Katsuya was used to.

"Fuck you two" And with that Bakura too made his exit. Katsuya turned to Atemu.

"Should we be worried? Unleashing Bakura on Domino unaccompanied" Atemu chuckled.

"Don't worry; I confiscated all lethal items from him before we left his house. And yes, his shoes too this time." He rolled his eyes at Katsuya's pout and turned to his little Aibou at the counter.

"Yuugi looks a little stressed. Katsuya, when's his shift going to be over?"

"In a couple of minutes. Mines starting after him" Katsuya explained as he traced the edge of the wooden table. He turned back to Yuugi and looked on worried, as Yuugi rushed from one person to another, clearly frazzled

"I'm on it, don't you worry!" With a determined nod, Katsuya marched towards the counter.

"Hey there short stuff, I'm here to save the day" Katsuya grinned as he went behind the counter. Yuugi only grumbled as he passed an order to an impatient woman who huffed and stomped away, leaving crisp bills behind.

"Look who's talking" Yuugi smiled slightly, ducking to dodge the assailing hand that he knew really didn't have a lethal purpose.

"What do you want me to do Chief!?" Katsuya chuckled, saluting the tri-colored teen. Yuugi grinned, handing Katsuya a tray.

"You need to take this to that guy with the brown hair" Katsuya followed Yuugi's finger and promptly choked on his own saliva.

"You're kidding me!" Yuugi only gave him a look that he gave when he was really frazzled at the moment.

"Is there a problem?" Yuugi wondered, as he handed a plate containing a blueberry slice to an aged man who grunted in response.

"No! Everything's just peachy" Katsuya grumbled as he walked towards the direction of the brown haired jerk, an Espresso in the silver tray he held in one hand.

* * *

Seto smirked slightly, watching the gorgeous blonde walk towards him, a pout on his face. His eyes trailed towards the blonde's legs, clearly his best feature, eyes focusing on how shapely they were and equally smooth. They were long, as the blonde was almost all legs.

"Here you go Sir" Katsuya muttered stiffly as Seto's smirk widened.

"Thank you Puppy" Katsuya only huffed and faked a smile. He made to turn when Seto grabbed his hand, relishing in the smoothness. Katsuya quickly pulled out of his grasp.

"Yes?"

"Where are my blueberry muffins?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, I'll get right on it. You don't look like a muffin guy though"Seto rose an eyebrow in return.

"You've been looking at me?" Katsuya flushed, warmth creeping into his cheeks.

Seto rolled his eyes.

"The service hair is truly pathetic. Can't your little midget take an order properly?" Seto relished in the little fire he got in Katsuya's eyes.

"You jerk, Yuugi's tired, lay off!" The brunet rolled his eyes.

"My muffins?" Katsuya glared before stomping off.

Seto inwardly smiled.

Within a few minutes Katsuya returned, a tray of muffins in his hands.

"Here you go, bastard" Seto clicked his tongue

"Flattery won't get you anywhere puppy" Katsuya frowned.

"You drink coffee an awfully lot. You do know coffee stunts growth right?" Katsuya mumbled as he gathered the tray in his hands.

Seto turned to him. "So that's what happened to you?" Katsuya growled, muttering to himself before making to walk away.

"Go stuff it, you jerk!" Seto only chuckled before brushing Katsuya off with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"God, I can't stand that jerk!" Yuugi turned his big amethyst eyes towards him, his mood going back to normal as the crowd lessened, everyone rushing back to their homes as the rain had stopped.

"Jou, do you know him?" Katsuya mumbled something under his breathe.

"You're speaking incoherently again." Yuugi pointed out as he took off his apron and handed it to Katsuya who made to start his shift.

"It's nothing. Go ahead, Atemu's getting impatient" Katsuya grinned at the blush he got out of the small teen.

Yuugi turned to Atemu for a short while and offered him a soft smile.

"Where's Aiden? It's not like him to leave you behind?" Katsuya only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He had to go somewhere. And Im glad. He was becoming a bit overbearing." Katsuya muttered as he handed out a Vanilla Latte to a teenager. Yuugi smiled at him softly.

"He loves you very much, that's all." Katsuya sighed.

"Do you want some help?" Yuugi wondered. Katsuya shook his head.

"You go off with your little boyfriend, have fun Yuugi. I bet he's got something planned for tonight?" Katsuya grinned. Yuugi nodded excitedly.

"Yes! We've got reservations at this new French Restaurant that opened down the street. Remember?" Katsuya nodded in response

"That's great!" Yuugi nodded excitedly. "I'm meeting him there!"

Katsuya laughed, always glad to see his best friend happy.

Yuugi hugged him before rushing off towards his tanned counterpart. Katsuya shook his head.

"One Caramel Latte, here you go Miss." He smiled at his blond customer who patted his cheek in response.

* * *

Katsuya sighed as his shift ended and he took off his apron. He turned and walked towards Atemu who was still at their table, fingering the strap of his shoulder bag.

"Your still here?" He nodded in response

"Yuugi told you about our plans?" He grinned at Katsuya's nod and smile.

"I'm meeting him in an hour. We've got reservations at 9" Katsuya patted his hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys! 2 years right?" Atemu nodded.

"You should go off to get ready." Katsuya mused to which Atemu shook his head.

"Aiden told me to take you home when your shift ended." Katsuya turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Something happened to Aiden?" Aiden never cancelled out on walking Katsuya home, something which the blond had come to treat as their little ritual.

Atemu shook his head. "Nothing like that, he just said he was busy and would be all night and asked me to take you home"

"Your house is on the other side of the city. You won't be in time to get ready and meet Yuugi" Katsuya frowned.

"I'll make it, don't worry" Katsuya shook his head.

"I have been forced to watch too many chick flicks by Tea to know how this will end!" Atemu raised an eyebrow at Katsuya's declaration.

"Katsuya I-"

"You march your cute little butt out of here! I'll walk myself home thank you very much!" Katsuya huffed.

"Aiden would kill me-"

"I'll deal with Aiden. This is Yuugi's big night, don't ruin it!" Katsuya glared at Atemu, hands on his hips.

Said male held his hands up in surrender.

"If you're sure…" Katsuya nodded.

"I'm 16, not 10 Atemu" He deadpanned, standing up to give the tri-colored haired teen a short hug as they walked to the entrance.

"Have a good night!" With a playful shove, Katsuya set Atemu off into the evening.

He made to grab his bag and leave when his boss, Yue called out to him. Katsuya, confused, walked up to the tall brunet who stood beside the counter.

"Katsuya. One of our customers left you a tip" Katsuya tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba." Yue muttered, handing Katsuya a few green bills. Katsuya's eyes widened as he counted the money.

"$70!" Big golden eyes stared at them in shock. For a tip, this was too much. Yue only nodded, before walking away.

"Have a good night Katsuya." Katsuya only nodded, still dumbfounded. He silently pocketed the money. He grinned, realizing he now could get Ryou the gift he wanted for his upcoming birthday.

"Guess the bastard is good for something after all!" Katsuya grinned and exited the shop.

* * *

"Seto, muffins!" Mokuba cheered as he hugged his brother, arms tightly around the tall brunet's waist. Seto gave off a deep chuckle, patting dark hair, smiling slightly.

"Blueberry, my favorite!" Mokuba squealed, prompting to stuff the aforementioned muffin in his mouth.

Seto only smiled before turning his laptop back on, and resumed work.

Outside, it started raining again.

* * *

(I am deeply disappointed with this chapter and cut out a few parts as well. Hope it turned out decent and the characters weren't too OOC. )

**Next time: **We meet the one person who's almost as precious to Aiden as Katsuya himself

**Vote**:

Who was your favourite character in this chapter?


	3. S

**TITLE**: THE ART OF WOOING

**RATING**: Between T and M

**WARNING**: Sexually explicit scenes, mild language, Yaoi, Bakura

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own YuGiOh, only Sora and Aiden

**PAIRINGS**: Seto/Katsuya, Ryuuji/Katsuya, Atemu/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou

**CHAPTER** **3 **

He brushed away the dark bangs from his eyes, puffing his cheeks in annoyance as he walked down the street, shoes splashing against the puddles of water that had collected all over the streets courtesy of the heavy rain last night.

The streets were crowded this time of day, what with everyone rushing to get a hot steaming cup of coffee to survive the cold winds that had started blowing since morning.

He shivered, wrapping his blue jacket tighter against his small body, glaring at the skies above. He unplugged the earplugs from his ears, as one came loose and frowned, readjusting them properly for the umpteenth time.

He fixed the strap of his backpack on both his shoulders as he turned the corner, catch sight of 'Dominoes Coffee Shop' a grin breaking out on his face.

With renewed enthusiasm, Sora marched on, quickening his pace, only to come crashing down as a solid wall hit him in the face, resulting in him falling down onto the cold pavement ungracefully.

"Whaaaaa!? What's a wall doing in the middle of the street!?" He blinked, confused and stood up, wincing at the pain that appeared below his left knee. He gathered his Ipod which lay a few steps away.

"You're just as graceful as I remember, midget" A deep smooth voice retorted, causing him to narrow his eyes and glare at the culprit.

"You!" He hissed, frowning as Aiden Jonouchi rolled his eyes at him and turned away, one silver-haired Ryou trailing behind, still laughing at Sora's expense.

"You're an asshole, how are you related to Katsuya again?" He muttered as he fell in step with Ryou who smiled at him, a 'hello' of sorts.

Sora raised an eyebrow at Ryou, completing ignoring Aiden's threatening glare, noticing something now.

"Where's your homicidal boyfriend?" Ryou pouted

"Don't call him that! Bakura's not homicidal!" This earned him looks from both Sora and Aiden and he flushed.

"Ryou. He tried to kill Yuugi's cat for supposedly him the 'evil eye' "Sora deadpanned as they entered the coffee shop, smiling as the smell of coffee hit his nose.

"Yeah well, maybe he did! That cat's not very nice you know." Aiden rubbed his temples in annoyance

"Have either of you two seen Katsuya? He's not picking up his cell." Sora looked at the large clock on the wall behind the counter.

"He still has over 10 minutes before his shift Aiden, why are you getting your boxers in a twist?"

"You should know that Katsuya comes earlier before his shifts, in case Yuugi needs help" Aiden pointed at the tri-hair colored boy currently serving a girl with a slice of cake at the counter.

Sora mumbled something and walked away, taking a seat at one of the empty tables.

* * *

Sora ran his fingers through his hair, turning off the tap, the flow of water coming to an abrupt stop.

He dried his hands and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

A small boy, rivaling Yuugi in height, looked back at him, with extremely pale skin that made Ryou look tanner in comparison, freckles covering the bridge of his nose and bags underneath his big green eyes. Dark messy hair lay atop his head, bangs once again falling into his eyes and he sighed in frustration.

"Dear bangs, please stay where I put yooou!" He mumbled, running his hands through his dark hair again.

"Talking to yourself midget?" Aiden raised an eyebrow as Sora squeaked and jumped before turning around and glaring at him.

"What, are you stalking me now?" Sora grumbled, hands on his small hips, as Aiden walked past him and turned on the faucet, the sound of water gushing filling the room.

Sora turned away and moved towards the door, when he tripped on a loose tile and once again came crashing down.

"You know, glasses are meant to be worn, not to be used as decoration" Aiden crossed his arms, watching as Sora got up, rubbing his legs gingerly.

"Shut up, who asked you anyway" Sora stuck out his tongue at him. "Besides, I look better without them anyway"

Aiden shrugged "Don't complain to me you fall down a manhole on your way back"

"I won't!" Sora huffed

"Fine then"

"Fine!"

Aiden gave him a look.

"Why are you still here?" Sora gave him a dark look and stormed out, only to collide with Katsuya.

"Sora? What?" Katsuya muttered, rubbing his side as Sora got back up and Aiden coughed.

"Oh shut up you!" With that he walked away with what little pride he had left, people giving the green eyed boy weird looks as he passed by towards his table, joining Ryou.

"Aiden" Katsuya sighed, a stern look on his face.

"What? I didn't say anything to the midget. You really have a weird taste in friends Katsuya" Katsuya only glared.

"May I remind you Bakura was _your_ friend first?"

"Point"

"Yeah, so Ryou said you were looking for me?" Aiden nodded, leading Katsuya back out.

"Ryuuji's coming back this evening"

Katsuya's eyes widened "Really? Wow, Um that's great! We haven't seen him in 3 years-!"

"Four"

"Yeah, four whatever. Wow, he got a job here?" Aiden nodded.

"He called me yesterday" Katsuya's mouth formed an O

"So that's why you left yesterday! That makes sense"

"I trust Atemu got you home safely?"

"Er, yeah sure!" Aiden only looked at him weirdly before nodding, taking a seat beside Katsuya as the blonde sat beside Sora who was chattering away with Ryou something about "Harry Potter"

Katsuya looked around, catching sight of a familiar brunet and scowled as blue eyes turned to him and the tall CEO smirked.

He nudged Sora in the ribs as rolled his eyes as Sora glared at him.

"What?" He muttered and Katsuya tilted his head in Seto's direction.

"Eh? What are you doing Katsuya?" Sora tilted his head in confusion. Aiden looked at them weirdly before shaking his head and then turning back to his cell phone.

"You ditz! Look over there!" Sora turned in the direction the blonde was pointing at.

"Umm, who am I looking at - wait, is that Seto Kaiba?" Sora's eyes suddenly turned bright and he grinned.

"Sora, focus. We can discuss your unhealthy thing for him later. That guy is a creep! He's here in every one of my shifts and keeps looking at me strange and keeps calling me a puppy! Do I look like a puppy to you!? No I do not! That jerk! He irritates me so much, with his cocky attitude and all knowing smirk and-!"

Sora only stared.

"What, don't look at me like that! He is!- Sora stop looking at him! Sora! Stop pointing!" He hissed, tugging Sora's hand down.

"Katsuya? Is this demon bothering you?" Aiden raised an eyebrow motioning at Sora.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, ignoring Sora's incoherent splutters and shook his head.

Sora pouted and sunk down in his seat. Katsuya turned to the clock on the wall behind the counter and got up.

"Alright, Yuugi's shift is almost over, so I'm going to take my leave" All three nodded and Katsuya smiled before walking away.

Ryou turned to Sora and Aiden.

"So, Aiden. You're turning 21 soon right?" The older Jonouchi nodded. "So, Is there anyone special?"

Sora snorted and said something that earned him a warning glare from Aiden.

"I don't see how this is any of your fucking business Ryou. Midget, shut the fuck up" Aiden growled and Sora only rolled his eyes and resumed mumbling incoherently to himself. Ryou sighed.

"Sora, what about you?"

Sora turned to look the albino, cheeks darkening slightly and standing out against the white skin.

"Well, I do sorta' like this one guy…" He mumbled

"Poor soul" Aiden muttered, and leaned back to avoid the fist that came hurtling at him

Ryou looked at the two of them for a moment, contemplating something before a smile broke out on his face.

"Well In my opinion, I think you two are perfect for each other"

Sora and Aiden were silent before Sora's eyes widened and he gave Ryou a judging look, something he seemed to be giving quite a lot.

Aiden on the other hand, looked at Ryou as if he was crazy.

"Ryou , I have taste" He rolled his eyes, not noticing the slightest of hurt flash across those big emerald eyes as Sora looked at him and bit his lip.

"So what, you think I'm ugly?" Sora frowned, turning to Aiden who only raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, Aiden's kidding!" Ryou smiled at him in reassurance "And of course you're not ugly! Sure you're not as handsome as Bakura or Atemu….or as boyish as Katsuya…..or have that innocent thing going on for you like Yuugi…"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Sora muttered

"The truth hurts, midget" Aiden relished in the glare he got from the small raven.

"But Sora, what I'm trying to say is, that you're…pretty, for a lack of a better word."

"Oh so now I'm girly!" Sora narrowed his jade eyes in anger. Ryou's eyes widened and he held up his hands in defense

"No no! I didn't mean that! Bakura thinks you're very good looking!" Aiden scoffed

"Sure, and Sora should be happy knowing he's appealing to the insane alone" Ryou and Sora glared at him.

"Charming, aren't you?" Sora muttered as he stood up, grabbing his back up and making his way to the exit.

"If you're done poking fun at Sora's insecurity and my boyfriend's sanity, you should apologize" Ryou sighed, crossing his arms.

Aiden gave him a look

"Why the fuck do I have to apologize? If the little midget's too insecure to see what everyone else see's it's not our fault." Aiden relaxed against the chair, resuming in watching Katsuya work.

Ryou rested his head against the table when his cell buzzed

_Ryou! Get your fucking boyfriend away from Yuugi's cat! He's killing Bilbo! _

It was a good thing Bakura was really good looking.

* * *

Sora sat in his room, typing away on his keyboard, updating the latest chapter of the adventure stories he regularly posted on the internet. He sighed as his parents once again fell into an argument.

"Why the fuck is the electricity bill this much? Can't you fucking tell the brats to stop playing the computer or stop watching the T.V all day long!?" His Dad's voice broke out from downstairs and Sora sighed, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

"Why me!? Why can't you tell them!? I'm sick and fucking tired of trying to get them to listen to me! We have five fucking kids! Five fucking teenagers! What did you expect!? Don't you remember when you were a teenager!?"

"That's not the point! I'm the one who fucking works all day long and provides this family with income!"

"You were also the one who had this big fucking issue with me working! Why can't you just swallow your pride and admit that we're fucking have financial problems and need my help! The kid's are grown up, it's not like they need me all day anymore!"

Sora lied down on his bed, putting earplugs in his ears and turning on his Ipod, when he heard footsteps hurrying upstairs.

Panicking, he feigned asleep, hiding his Ipod and earplugs under the pillow, pulling the covers over him. He heard his dad bang open his door and turn the computer off and winced, recalling the fact that he didn't save his work. The elder Asakura turned off the lights and the fan and closed the door with a bang.

Sora lay still for a moment, before forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

Katsuya sighed as there was a knock on the wooden door of Aiden's apartment and Aiden rushed to open the door. He stood up, brushing his jeans, running a hand through his hair.

The door opened and Katsuya watched as Aiden hugged Ryuuji, blocking him from his view.

Seeing Aiden hug someone was a bit weird, as his brother wasn't one of those 'touchy' people, hugging Katsuya himself only a few times so. But on the other hand, this was Ryuuji, Aiden's best friend ever since they were 13. They had gone through puberty, middle school and the first few years of high school together before Ryuuji's parents moved when Aiden was 16 and Katsuya himself was 12.

Aiden turned aside, a smile on his face, gesturing Ryuuji to come inside.

Tall, almost as tall as Aiden, at around 5'11 with smooth sun kissed skin and sparkling green eyes that reminded Katsuya of Sora, but they were a lighter shade, with dark raven hair, tied in the back with a pony tail, bangs covering his eyes.

It was another attribute that reminded him of Sora.

But while Sora was small, Ryuuji was broad, with broad shoulders and a broad chest, with long legs. He was dressed in a button up shirt, with a sweater and a jacket pulled over it, and dark blue jeans.

Seeing Katsuya, Ryuuji's eyes widened and a smirk broke out on his face.

"Aiden? That's Katsuya?" Aiden nodded and Ryuuji grinned, eyes raking up the blondes form, lingering at his legs for longer then Katsuya would have liked, before turning to his face.

Before Katsuya knew anything, he was glomped into a hug by the raven and awkwardly hugged back, feeling uncomfortable and slightly weird as Ryuuji seemed to slightly brush his hand all over his back.

His expression must have been reflecting his discomfort as Aiden coughed and Katsuya pulled away.

"Puberty did you wonders did it not?" Ryuuji grinned, displaying his perfect white teeth.

Katsuya nodded and smiled

"It's nice to see you again" Ryuuji only nodded, his eyes never leaving his and Katsuya blinked in confusion before turning to Aiden.

"I'm going to call Yuugi, we were going to head over to Sora's place." Aiden frowned

"It's dark, should you really be out at this time?" Katsuya only shook his head.

"I'll drive" He turned to the raven that was looking around the room. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, while I drop the kid off?" Aiden offered.

Ryuuji nodded and headed inside the room whose door had a paper that said 'Ryuuji' in big bold letters, taped to it.

* * *

Seto growled as he thrust deeper inside, turning his body in a different angle, grabbing the others small hips roughly. His body was slick and coated with sweat as he moved in and out of the other brunet. The other lay across the bed, mouth parted, chest heaving, and legs spread wantonly, his own member throbbing in neglect. He moaned as Seto reached up and grabbed it, running a finger along side the vein and leaned into the hand.

Seto leaned forward, lips sucking and biting the exposed pale skin that came in his way, leaving red marks in its awake. He found a red nipple and latched onto it, sucking and biting, as he continued to thrust inside, hitting that special spot that made the brunet see stars.

The other older male wrapped his legs around the CEO's waist, arching his back in pleasure, running his fingers through Seto's hair.

With a loud groan, he came, splashing Seto's chest. The CEO soon followed.

The two men lay on top of each other, Seto still inside the other.

The tall brunet leaned forward and kissed the thin pink lips roughly, slowly pulling himself out from the other. The other sighed, moving his lips against the other passionately, as the other bit and sucked his bottom lip and trailed his jaw with his cool finger.

Seto broke the kiss and leaned back. The blond hair turned back into a soft brown shade, amber eyes turning blue, pale skin turning back into a gorgeous tan. He frowned as the other tried to kiss him again, rubbing his groin against the other.

The CEO closed his eyes, images of the blonde pouring into his eyes, feeling himself becoming hard once more.

With a growl he grabbed the others hips.

"Turn around" He growled, and the other grinned, turning to lie on his stomach, wiggling his muscled ass in the brunet's view.

The CEO took off the used condom and quickly reached for another one from his pocket and put it on.

And all the while the other lay moaning as CEO rammed into him roughly, all the brunet could about was the blonde.

Enough was enough.

It was time to make a move.

* * *

(I apologize to all Atemu and Yuugi fans for not including them in this chapter as well as to Seto and Katsuya fans for the very same reason. I felt that, light needed to be shed on the slightly minor but important characters for the plot namely Ryou Aiden and Sora. Next chapter, hopefully I focus on Seto and Katsuya and finally give Bakura a proper scene :P Also, Sora and Aiden are not a pairing! I haven't decided on Aiden yet? As soon as I find the perfect person for him, BAM, I'll put it there. Sorry to all Seto fans if I make the CEO seem more and more like a slut every passing chapter =[ And sorry to all Bakura fans for poking so much fun at Bakura's expense. )

KATSUYA – 16

YUUGI – 16

RYOU – 16

BAKURA – 17

ATEMU – 17

SETO – 19

AIDEN – 20

RYUUJI – 19

SORA – 16 – 17

POLL:

Do you like Sora? Yes or No?

(If anyone has seen Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightening Thief, the movie. Isn't Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson) soooooo hot/cute in the movie?! O.O It's like every seen of his he has perfect hair and smile and everything! Squeeeeeeeeee! =D ) THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! =D


End file.
